1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device which is called a reflection type, a partially transparent type, or a slightly transparent type.
2. Background Art
A liquid crystal display device has a pair of substrates disposed in opposition to each other with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and a multiplicity of pixels are arranged in the spreading direction of the liquid crystal layer.
A unit for generating an electric field is formed in each of the pixels so that the optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal is controlled by the electric field.
Accordingly, the liquid crystal display device needs light to be transmitted through each of the pixels, and such a liquid crystal display device is known that which uses external light such as sunlight for the purpose of reducing power consumption.
A liquid crystal display device called a reflection type is reflect external light transmitted through its liquid crystal layer from an observer side to be totally reflected toward the observer side by means of a reflector provided in each pixel. A liquid crystal display device called a partly transparent type, a slightly transparent type or a semi-transparent type is provided a backlight in the liquid crystal display device so that light from the backlight is transmitted through a part of each of the pixels and a reflector is formed in the remaining part of each of the pixels so that external light from an observer side is reflected.
Such a liquid crystal display device has a reflector provided in each of the pixels, and it is known that there is a liquid crystal display device including ref lectors having uneven portions formed on their entire reflection surfaces. In this liquid crystal display device, the uneven portions are used to produce scattering of reflected light to prevent mirror reflection, thereby preventing a problem such as a reflection of the face of an observer in the display screen of the device.